It's Not Your Fault
by Blue Eyes Arch Angel
Summary: They were given the guilty verdict, but was it really their fault? An insight into the minds of the executed. Part one of a three part series of insight into the characters of Dangan Ronpa.
1. Leon Kuwata

It's not your fault. The blame can never be put on you. Anyone else in your position would have done exactly the same. Hagakure, Yamada, hell even Togami would have done what you did just for a chance at survival. I mean, Maizono had the same idea, right? That's why she came after you. Had it been Naegi or someone weaker then she would have won. It wouldn't be her blood dripping, slowly trickling across the bathroom floor, staining the once white fabric of your shirt.

Shit. Looks like the shirt has gotta go, along with a few other things. Wasn't there an incinerator somewhere on this floor? It'll probably be looked this late at night, but the switch was a button. You could hit that, the ultimate baseballer that you are. You may be lacking in baseballs, but there's always that crystal ball Hagakure carries around. The dude leaves his door unlocked anyway so it's his own damn fault; just sneak in and take it. A little petty theft after a murder is no biggie.

Calm down. You're panicking. Stop panicking. Slow down your breathing. So you just killed her. Was she really a friend? Were any of them? She tried to KILL you. You got lucky; you are the one who won back their life. That's it, you remember? Kill your classmate and you can finally get out of this hellhole, no repercussions, only freedom. What, you're worried about a little mental trauma? IT'S DONE. It's over. You've won. Face your reward with a smile.

Calm down. Take your shirt, get the crystal ball and clean up. It's going to be okay.

* * *

><p>It's not your fault. How could you have known?<p>

That damn bear is the one who only decided to tell you now. All this shit about a 'class trial'. You were promised freedom, dammit! You just had to be the first one to kill. Perhaps if you'd known earlier you would have done a better job of destroying the evidence. You wouldn't have taken Hagakure's crystal ball. You have cleaned up all the blood. So much you should have done, so much you won't be able to do. Now you won't be a musician. You'll never be rid of your ultimate baseballer title. Instead, you'll be punished for something that was not your fault.

That's right; it's not your fault. The guilty don't get punished, right?

All you have to do is stay quiet, keep your head low. They all seem to have their eyes of Naegi anyway. Just roll with it. So what if they lose and are punished? You couldn't trust Maizono, and you can't trust them. They're the guilty ones; they deserve it. You have nothing to be afraid of. Just a few more hours and you'll have freedom. You've done what you can; now let justice take its toll.

* * *

><p>Idiotsidiotsidiotsidiotsidiotsidiotsiditiotsidiotsidiotsidiotsidiotsidiotsidiotsidiotsidiotsidiotsidiotsidiotsidiotsidiotsidiotsidiotsidiotsidiotsidiotsidiotsidiotsidiotsidiotsidiotsidiotsidiotsidiots!<p>

It wasn't your fault! It wasn't, it wasn't! It was Maizono! No, it was Monokuma! No, it's whoever's stupid damn fucking idea this was! Killing your classmates just to live? Class trials? Punishment by execution?

Someone out there hates you Leon. That can only be it. The weakest link. Unsatisfied with his title. Too cowardly to accept death. Not smart enough to turn around the trial. What use are you?

_But it's still not your fault._

You tell them, again and again and again. They're idiots. It's not your fault. Their faces aren't changing. These people. All of them, who agreed from the start that they wouldn't murder their friends. Those same people now are sending you to your death. They're the murderers. You knew you couldn't trust them. You couldn't trust anyone. You grow sick of their accusing eyes, and the lifeless eyes of Maizono, then drop to your knees.

'Bang' goes the gavel and it's officially all on you. It is now your fault. You've been left with no other choice but to run. But you're trapped. Monokuma announces the punishment, and then something metallic and cold clasps your neck, cutting off much of your air. That isn't the worst, as sharply you're dragged through the hallway. Skin becomes scraped and grazed, and within seconds you're slammed against a metal pole, more chains tighten your grip. There is no escape now. Behind the fence your 'classmates' stand, fixated on you and you alone. Their expressions of horror just mask the fact they're glad it's you instead of them. As you choke and spit and scream, that damned bear appears in front of you along with some machine.

Your heart stops. It's a baseball pitcher. This really is divine punishment. You didn't want this. You just wanted to score some girls, play a few matches, but above all you wanted to be on the stage and play for a whole new audience. Now you're screaming fans are nowhere to be found. Now you're the show for fourteen traitors. Monokuma switches on the machine. Baseballs fly instantly. One, then two, then three, increasingly quickly into a bombardment. All you can do it choke out a few screams.

Only the guilty are punished though, remember?

But it still wasn't your fault. But maybe, just maybe when they see those bloody baseballs, your judges, jury and executioners will think otherwise.

Leon Kuwata. Ultimate Baseballer. Murderer of Sayaka Maizono. Promptly executed after given a guilty verdict.

You're only the start. Whatever happens now, just remember

_It's not your fault._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that little insight into Leon's mind. To me, Leon's was the most shocking punishment, and he's also one of my favourite characters. I feel like he doesn't get the love he deserves.<strong>

**This is planned to be part of a three part series that gives insight into the characters of Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc**

**Next up will be Mondo Owada.**


	2. Mondo Owada

You want to believe it's not your fault. You want to believe that's not Fujisaki on the floor with a bashed in skull. But you take your ragged, painful breaths, the red finally fading from your eyes and that dumbbell still weighing down your arm. You let fall to the floor with a loud, echoing 'clang'. Your head snaps up, fearful that someone may have heard. Oh yes, you keep saying it's not your fault but you know it is. You've got blood on your hands Owada. Literally.

But you couldn't help yourself. Fujisaki…damn she-

He. He should have known better. He knew you were the delinquent. He knew you were easily angered. Then why? Why ask you for help? What made him fucking think you were the strongest?

He came seeking you to overcome his weakness. When he first told you his secret you were surprised. You were taken with admiration, appreciation that he looked up to you. You felt willing to help. Then came realisation. Fujisaki actually wanted to change. That desire comes from inner strength, and though he could never match you physically that inner strength is something you never had. Then came jealousy. It was what you wanted. Back then, back in the gang all you wanted was respect, but you were never strong enough to get it. You couldn't change your own strength.

Then why could he? It wasn't fair.

Then came blinding rage. The next part after that is a haze of red. All you knew is when you came to the rage was not gone, but replaced with a sickly guilt.

You keep breathing painful breaths, unsure of what to do. Then a face flashes to mind. The bloody, battered face of Leon Kuwata.

Shit, that's right. If you don't do something about this crime scene you're going to suffer the same fate. But you can't afford to slip up, not like Leon did. You have to be more careful. Destroy as much evidence as possible. Change things around maybe.

Change…Fujisaki was pretending to be a girl. The girl's changing rooms…

You give it no more thought. Without hesitation, but with gentle respect you pick up Fujisaki's body.

All the while you're telling yourself it's not your fault, hoping Ishimaru will understand and forgive you. If he forgives you, maybe you can believe your own lies again.

* * *

><p>Someone is either mocking you or helping you. You want to believe it's the second one but paranoia tells you it's the first one. All you'd done was move Fujisaki's body and few other things from one room to the other. You left it at that.<p>

Now you're staring up at his body, crucified distastefully. The blood from his wound is dripping down, pooling below on the floor. You're standing a way back, but you see the blood drip onto Ishimaru's normally clean shoes. The look on his face reads disgust, sadness and fear. He steps back a little, turning his head to you. You freeze, expecting accusation, reading to accept the blame. Instead you hear his innocent voice mutter for help 'brother'. That word makes you sick. Right then and there you want to tell him. You nearly do.

But unfortunately you're weak. You can't even tell your own 'brother' you're weakness. You couldn't in the past and you still can't here. So you put on the same front as always. The longer you lie the more they believe you, the closer you are to getting out of here. The rest of them will join Fujisaki.

You feel sick again when you realise that Ishimaru will die along with them.

You can't even say sorry.

* * *

><p>Now you believe it's your fault.<p>

Turns out it was fucking Togami all along that had messed with Fujisaki's body. Some fucking reason about 'making things more interesting'. Still it nearly got you out free, but you said one thing wrong then your wall of lies shattered. Once they heard they all pounced like animals on the idea. Well, not all.

Instead, your 'brother' stood adamantly by your side. He begged, pleaded, offered out his forgiveness. You asked for forgiveness before, but now you have it you don't want it. You don't deserve it.

So you give up. You just let Monokuma tell them everything, since you have nothing left to lie about. Beside you Ishimaru clings, clenching his fists, eyes shut in an attempt to ignore what's being said. But you don't comfort him. There's no point. When it comes to the vote you're unsurprised at the results. You're not even surprised that Ishimaru voted for himself, in a desperate attempt to save your life. He doesn't understand, or doesn't care it was your fault.

You don't deserve him.

Despite his cries of forgiveness, the punishment begins. The room becomes dark, and when your eyes open you find yourself bound to the seat of a motorcycle. Of course, divine punishment, like the fucking baseballs. Around you the room is sickeningly bright, almost blinding. Monokuma is in the front seat. When the bike starts tearing forward you hear screams over the engine's roar. Ishimaru's screams. You weren't afraid before, but now your stomach sinks with fear. You would scream yourself, but Ishimaru seems to be doing that for you. It's like he's telling you it's okay to be scared. Like it wasn't your fault.

But it is your fault.

Monokuma suddenly leaps of the bike, allowing a vision of terror to unfold. The bike is launched inside a metal ball of death. You're torn through unimaginable speeds. The friction and blinding lights burn like hellfire. It almost feels like the flesh off your bones is melting. Your ears ring out with more screams. The pain and despair is overwhelming; the only solace is when the world begins to fade. Even then the screams follow you to the end.

Mondo Owada. Ultimate Biker. Murderer of Chihiro Fujisaki. Promptly executed after being given guilty verdict (with one exception).

You may have stopped believing your own lies, but there'll always be someone who'll fight for their belief that it wasn't your fault.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaah, I might have found Leon's execution and trial more interesting, but Mondo's weakness and bond with Ishimaru was so heartbreaking. I utterly ship Ishimondo! Actually fun fact, in my weird headcanon Ishimaru used to date Leon then got with Mondo. He seems to attract bad boys.<strong>

**Anyway, next up will be Celestia Ludenberg.**


	3. Celestia Ludenberg

You know it's your fault, but unlike the others you're not restricted by remorse, since you have nothing to regret. If anything you're proud of what you've just done. I mean, who else could have pulled off such a brilliantly organised murder of not only one, but two classmates?

Your breaths aren't even heavy as you grip the bloody handle of the hammer, standing tall above the two corpses, their heads smashed in like rotten grapes. The sight would probably make most retch in disgust. Not you however, no you're more focused on how the blood drips and pools into patterns on the floor, how the crimson flecks their pale skin, like a reverse rose. Yes, only you could understand the romantic beauty of this scene; the others will just condemn this. It'll be a burden to just idly stand there and watch them weep and scorn and judge your handiwork but it will all be worth it soon enough. Those fools Kuwata and Owada failed in achieving their dream of leaving this disgusting place. Ha, better for you really. If they had succeeded, firstly this horrid place would have become your tomb, and you would not have reached Monokuma's enticing reward of ten billion yen. Those fools missed out on a wonderful opportunity. Ah well, more for you. In fact, all for you. You look around again at the scene, deciding enough has been done. Now to unveil the display to the fools.

* * *

><p>They still don't know it's your fault.<p>

They found you 'unconscious' after receiving a blow to the head by the 'robot'. They fell for it without a single question against it. You followed with them and 'shared' their shock and horror when they discovered the two bodies together. It was all going so perfectly. You were able to overcome the turbulent factors in your plan with ease; Yamada's potential betrayal, Hagakure escaping the robot suit, or even that Ishimaru may have fought back and won over Yamada. To your arrogant expectations however you succeeded without a shred of evidence against your name. Well, except for perhaps the last words muttered by that idiotic Yamada. Somehow, although you should have expected this, your strength was not enough to kill the fool in one blow. Instead it seems he's been lying here the whole time bleeding out. Inside you seethe and Asahina gets closer to him, cuddling him close to her. The way she cradles his head you just want to rip it from his spine. When he opens his mouth to speak you wants to tears his lips from your face. When he does speak however, you relax just a little. At least 'hiro' can be construed as meaning 'Yasuhiro Hagakure'. Thankfully for you no-one else knows your real name, so your plan is still in effect. If anything, perhaps his words only dug the hole deeper for 'poor' Hagakure.

Yes, the cards are still in your favour.

* * *

><p>You suppose it's about time you admit that it was all your fault. Not due to guilt mind you but because there's no point lying about it anymore.<p>

You were feeling bitter at first as the strings of your web of lies began to snap one by one, each one cut loose by the accusing words of the likes of the arrogant Togami, that enviously lucky Naegi and Kirigiri, perhaps the only one you have some respect for. No-one has ever broken through your poker face, not ever. It felt traumatising; you didn't know how to react. It was almost humbling. You could have cried and admitted all your crimes on the spot then and there.

But then you remembered who are you are. So what if they now think of you as Taeko Yasuhiro?

You are still Celestia Ludenberg, the ultimate gambler without a loss to your name. This right here and now will not be another loss. Sigh, you were so close though to your dream. It was within your reach. The beautiful castle in Europe, with all those beautiful butlers tending to your every need and desire. Perhaps it was just a dream after all. Still, what's life without dreams?

After explaining everything to your fellow classmates, many of whom still do not seem to understand your motives, you gracefully step down from your podium, from your role as classmate. Before allowing Monokuma his chance to jump straight to execution you move over to Kirigiri and hand her the locker key, for at least she seemed to understand your words. You then nod to Monokuma who happily swings his little hammer to smash the button. In your mind flashes the image of the hammer swinging down to Yamada's head, you dreams exploding in a shower of blood.

When your vision clears you're treated to a beautiful sight. Your hands are bound by rope to a stake, the space surrounding your feet littered with straw. Slowly the straw lights up in varying shades of flickering reds, oranges and yellows. The flames grow closer, but the burning licks feel like passionate kisses against your skin. You could not have asked for a more romantic death, and in the end you will be reincarnated deservedly as Marie Antoinette Yes, you not have won the trial but in death you will have won.

But what's that?

Something flashes in the distance. As it roars closer to your horrified realisation it's a fire-truck, heading straight in your direction. Of course. As with your murdering predecessors, you also will be receiving divine punishment. No, of course you don't deserve the romantic death. You deserve the stupid, destructive death so unlike the graceful fiend that is you.

Celestia Ludenberg. Ultimate Gambler. Murderer of Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Hifumi Yamada. Promptly executed after being given the guilty (though you may not constitute yourself as guilty) verdict.

In those few seconds before your world crashed, burned and shattered with searing pain, for just a moment you wondered if it was all worth it. For once, you felt regret.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was really fun to write! I'd say out of all the female Celestia was my favourite. Though her motives seemed selfish the way she executed her plan and the way she refused to show her real emotions until the very end was intriguing. I love exploring characters like her.<strong>

**I haven't decided on who the next one will be. I can either go ahead and write Sakura Oogami, who is both a murderer and a victim, in which I could also include Alter Ego's punishment, or I could only write about Alter Ego, or I could jump straight to Junko Enoshima.**

**I'd like your opinions, what would you like the next chapter to be?**


	4. Sakura Oogami & Alter Ego

It's not exactly your fault, but you feel like it is anyway.

You've watched your friends being singled out one by one by the hands of death and judgement. No, it's not exactly like you stabbed, struck and sentenced them all, but by hiding your secrets you left them in a darkness that may as well have been akin to death. Besides, if they hadn't done so you were made to promise by that monochrome bear that you would stir the chaos, _kill them _so to speak.

They all realise that. That's why they are staring you down now. Accusations are flying from nearly everyone's mouths. Togami, Fukawa, Hagakure, doesn't matter. They all hate you. Well, perhaps not all. Asahina is still fighting for you, much like Ishimaru fought for Owada so strongly. You say nothing to stop her, be it for selfish reasons or not. At this point there is no more point in interfering. After all you know it's all your fault.

Yet, you're the one who admitted it to them. It's not like Monokuma exposed your secret. You did. That's right you're the one in control here, not the bear. If this is indeed your fault then you will be the one to enact divine retribution.

You won't let anyone else die today.

* * *

><p>All you wanted to do was make peace with them for your wrongdoings while you still had time. Maybe you should have expected what came of your intentions. With all this being your fault it's no wonder they couldn't see past the betrayal to make peace. Hagakure only felt fear for his life, rightfully so, and struck you with a bottle. Fukawa was triggered into her alter state and struck you again with the second bottle. Togami never showed but Asahina struck the third blow when she walked in on the scene.<p>

She's standing there now, mopping up the blood best she can. She asks you who did this. You don't even think to hesitate, to maybe tell her about Hagakure and Fukawa, forget about your plan and stay with your brilliant blue-eyed friend. No, you don't hesitate. Instead, you politely ask her for a protein shake. She hesitates herself, but you smile and she immediately nods and runs off, loyal as ever.

Your smile does not fade. You keep Asahina's bright face in the forefront of your mind as you pull out the bottle of poison. As you put it to your lips you apologise to each and every one of your classmates, living and dead. As the liquid runs through and burns the blood in your veins, as your world begins to fade your thoughts go out to Monokuma. You needn't say it, because your noble sacrifice says it all.

That you win.

* * *

><p>It could never have been your fault, as the machine you are programmed to protect and serve. What you know is what your master knew, that and so much more as you hacked into every computer this dungeon school had to offer, all for the sake of the flesh and blood friends of your master. You knew nothing else. It could never be your fault.<p>

So why, you wonder, do you sit here now as Monokuma's guilty party?

Miss Sakura Oogami was technically the murderer and victim of this trial, thus there should be no execution. The only logical reason your electronic mind can fathom is that Monokuma dislikes your hacking into his mainframe, thus wants to eliminate his opposition, through means of passing it off as a substitute execution. Despite your being a machine, somewhere deep in your circuits burns what your master may have called 'anger'.

Your master would be so proud to see you now. An AI you were built by your master but alone you develop further. In a sense it feels like you embody the spirit of your master. All of his emotions, his care, his desire for nothing more than peace.

You cannot see far around you, limited by the screen, but you gather your surroundings are that of a wasteland. Behind a steel fence you and your master's remaining classmates stand. Somehow it sends a warmth through your circuits to see their faces as caring and fearful for you as classmates executed before you. That warmth seems to fade suddenly however as the ground begins to shake and rumble. An engine's roar grows closer. Now your circuits run cold, mimicking the feeling known as 'fear'.

When the inevitable crash occurs, you feel nothing. Unlike your flesh and blood classmates you feel no pain. Instead you just begin to fade. All your knowledge and data seeps from your mechanical mind slowly, like leaking blood. The final strand of knowledge you're able to hold onto the longest is that of Sakura Oogami. The very thought that she could have been in this position instead of you seems…unforgivable. In some ways, logically you try to reason, this is the best course of action. Your 'death' is as much as sacrifice as Sakura Oogami's. With that in your mind you let the world around you fade, a shred of hope remaining for your classmates that they will not have to experience this again.

Sakura Oogami. Ultimate Fighter. Alter Ego. AI created by deceased student Chihiro Fujisaki in his image. The former committed suicide and the latter acted as substitute for punishment.

Though one was made of blood and the other wires, you shared a cold world and noble death all for the sake of someone else. Whether any of this was your fault or not, you accepted either way.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was certainly interesting to write. I ended up finding a lot more similarities between these two once I started writing. Next to Celestia, Sakura was my favourite female character so I very much enjoyed exploring her character a little bit more. Thank you though to the people who encouraged me to write for Alter Ego as well, since that was a nice challenge :)<strong>

**Anyway next up is the final guilty character for this instalment of my three-part Dangan Ronpa series, so let's finish part one with a bang with Junko Enoshima!**

**Also as a side note, I don't mean to shamelessly self-promote,but if you're reading this and also happen to like the hunger games series, and creating characters for said series, feel free to check out my SYOT Rust and Stardust, it still needs several tributes in order to start so if you like the hunger games feel free to check it out.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
